


How It Didn't Happen

by TwilightKnight17



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Aftercare, Akira thinks the Black Mask outfit is hot okay?, Dubious Consent Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21600475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightKnight17/pseuds/TwilightKnight17
Summary: A Trickster makes a deal with a traitor for his friends' lives.ORTwo former Thieves hit a little closer to home with their games.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 13
Kudos: 296





	How It Didn't Happen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am almost done with NaNoWriMo, so please take this.
> 
> This is kind of a spiritual successor to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12286365). They finally got those costumes?

_“Last chance. Are you sure that this is what you want?”_

_“Yeah. You should know I like to live on the edge.”_

_“This is a bit extreme, even for you.”_

_“Come on, I trust you.”_

_“............all right. As agreed, I absolutely will not stop unless you use your safeword. Repeat it back to me.”_

_“Lotus.”_

_“Good. Take a breath, close your eyes, and don’t open them until I speak again.”_

_“Okay.”_

* * *

“Come now, Joker, can’t you even look at me?”

Akira looked up, gritting his teeth as Goro laughed. The boy standing before them wasn’t the princely thief they’d all come to know. Black Mask had taken his place, harsh and sharp and bitter. Even outnumbering him eight-to-one, they were tired and injured, and considering that he’d just demonstrated a second, extremely powerful persona when he’d driven those shadows berserk, there was no way they were going to be able to stand up to him in their current state.

It was all his fault. He should have taken them home for the day, rather than pushing forward for the last letter. It had thrown them into yet another fight, and then Goro had ambushed them with those shadows, and now… They were pinned.

Goro’s grin was visible beneath his mask, gun loose in one hand. He knew that he had them. It was obvious by his demeanor. “I want you to watch. I want you to watch as your precious friends drop dead in front of you, one at a time. And then I’ll deal with you.”

“Crow, please,” Akira said. He didn’t bother with a weapon, just took a tentative step forward. “I’m the one you’re angry with. Leave them out of it. Just...let them go. We can figure this out.”

“Really, now?” Goro tilted his head curiously. “Are you really willing to do whatever I might ask?”

Akira swallowed hard. This entire situation was delicate. Unpredictable. But he didn’t have a choice. If they tried to fight, his friends were going to die. He had to protect them. “I’ll do anything, just let them go.”

Goro’s grin widened, and he raised a hand, beckoning with one finger. “Come here, then. If you want them to go free, I want _you_. And I don’t want you to resist.”

Akira could imagine the horrified gasps, the frantic insistence that he didn’t have to do this. But he did have to, to keep them safe, and slowly he nodded. “...okay. I’m...yours.” With measured steps, he crossed to where Goro stood, and the assassin curled an arm around him, a wicked look in his eyes. He cast his helmet aside and crushed his lips against Akira’s, biting at his bottom lip and prying his mouth open to kiss him deep and rough, drawing a whimper from him as his head was tipped back from the force. When Goro pulled away, Akira gasped for air, eyes wide, and Goro tightened his hold.

“Come along then, Joker,” he purred. “Unless you want them to watch.”

“N-No… I don’t.” He let Goro lead him from the engine room, leaving his friends behind, but alive. Their trip through the halls was unimpeded, the shadows bowing out of the way until they reached one of the staterooms. It was a beautiful room, expected of the extravagant cruise ship, but Akira’s gaze was immediately drawn to the bed, large and comfortable. He knew what Goro had been implying. He was trying not to show his anxiety, but it was difficult.

Goro stopped and turned to face him, reaching up with lidded eyes. Akira did his best not to flinch when the other boy cradled his face in one hand and removed his mask with the other. The mask was tossed unceremoniously into a corner, and Akira silently lamented that he wouldn’t even have Arsène. He was on his own, and he was a lot more unsure about Goro’s intentions than he wanted to be. Hopefully this tryst didn’t end in murder.

“You’re so _brave_. Walking away from your friends like that, without knowing what I’m planning to do to you,” Goro murmured, shoving Akira’s coat off his shoulders. Without the collar in the way, he stepped close, running his hands up Akira’s bare arms and nosing against his throat. Akira tried to stay still, but he shivered as Goro nuzzled his neck just beneath his ear and took a deep breath. “You always smell so good. The scent of coffee follows you around like it’s a permanent part of you.” A kiss against Akira’s pulse, cool lips on sensitive skin, and then Goro stepped back. “Take off everything but your underwear, and lie down on the bed. And make a show of it. I’m being quite generous here.”

“Generous?” Akira asked, shifting away from him. Closer to the bed, but anything to put that little bit of space between them. “How are you being generous, taking advantage like this?”

Goro’s wine-red eyes narrowed as he smirked. “You are the one who offered me _anything_ in exchange for letting them walk away alive,” he reminded Akira. “And I believe the terms were that you wouldn’t resist me.” He licked his lips, gaze traveling down Akira’s body and then back up to meet his eyes. “It’s quite generous of me to let you undress on your own, rather than ruining your clothes and leaving you to walk out of the Palace naked~”

“...I will get to walk out, then?” Akira loosened one of his gloves, then reached up to tug it off with his teeth and throw it gracefully to the floor. The second followed, and he flexed his wrists, doing his best not to look cornered. Like prey.

“We’ll see. Perhaps you won’t be able to walk when I’m done with you,” Goro replied, watching him intently. Akira hated the burst of heat that gaze shot through him, reaching up to begin undoing his vest a little at a time. He went slow, keeping eye contact, and let it slip from his shoulders to fall behind him. There was no graceful way to take off the boots, but he sat down on the end of the bed and tried to emphasize the length of his legs as he unzipped them and stripped them off along with his socks.

All that was left, then, was his pants, and he hesitated. Could he really go through with this? He could overpower Goro, couldn’t he?

But as if he was reading his mind, Goro raised an eyebrow. “Is our bargain off? If so, it isn’t too late for me to go after them. I’m well aware of who you all are, now.”

“No!” Akira said quickly. “No, I’m just… Give me a minute. Please.” He stood back up, swallowing hard before undoing his pants. He tried to be seductive, pushing them down his hips, but there was only so much he could do. He kicked them off when they reached his feet, and then, under Goro’s expectant gaze, he climbed back to sit in the center of the bed, hating how vulnerable he felt in just underwear.

Goro hummed appreciatively. “There… That’s what I was hoping to see. The noble leader of the Phantom Thieves, bare and at my mercy.” He followed Akira onto the bed, looming over him. A hand gloved in black silk pressed to the center of Akira’s chest, forced him down onto his back, then trailed up along his throat and his jawline. Akira shuddered, turning his face away.

“Just get on with it,” he said softly. “Don’t make it worse.”

Goro’s grin was wicked. “Worse? I’ve hardly done anything.” He leaned in so he could murmur directly in Akira’s ear, breath hot against his neck. “Or maybe that’s the problem? You’d prefer something quick and rough? Oh, no, Joker. You’ve exchanged yourself for seven lives. I’ll be taking my fill of you in return.”

He shifted his weight so he could press biting kisses down Akira’s bared throat. The thief swallowed back the whimper that wanted to escape, only to cry out when Goro reached the crook of his neck and bit down hard. He tried to push him away, but Goro was pinning his upper arms, keeping him on his back.

“That hurts!” he cried, and Goro laughed.

“Isn’t this what you were asking for? I’m getting on with it.” He dug his fingertips into Akira’s arms, making him squirm, then pulled a length of rope from under one of the pillows and gathered up Akira’s wrists. “Let’s make sure that you won’t be able to fight me…”

Akira’s eyes widened. “Wait, no, you don’t have to tie me down,” he said, but Goro was already winding the rope around his wrists, around and between so his hands were trapped, but not crushed. He left a bight in the rope as he tied it off, shifting further up Akira’s body to hook it to a clip on the headboard.

“You’re not allowed to resist me,” he said coldly, and before Akira could get a breath he wrapped his fingers around his throat and squeezed. “That includes telling me no.”

Akira thrashed weakly, struggling for air, and finally Goro had mercy and let him go, taking in his watering eyes and flushed cheeks appreciatively. “You’re so pretty when you’re helpless,” he murmured, and sat back to pull off his gloves, grinding slowly against Akira’s lap as he revealed his bare hands. His gaze never left Akira; it trailed from his restraints to his face and took in all of his little reactions as he tugged uselessly at his bonds. Once he’d set the gloves aside, he reached down to rake his nails down Akira’s chest, leaving lovely red lines against toned muscles. Akira let out a soft cry as he almost scratched over a nipple, and Goro took note of the sound, reaching up to capture both perked nubs between his fingers. “Sensitive?” he asked, rolling them gently before giving them a sharp tug.

Akira yelped, his hips bucking up against Goro, and the assassin laughed. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He tugged harder, listening to Akira whine and cry, then shifted to sit beside him and roughly cup his cock through his underwear. “You’re actually getting off on this. Imagine if your friends could see you like this, _enjoying_ giving yourself up to your enemy.”

“A-As long as they’re safe,” Akira stammered, his eyes slightly unfocused as Goro gently traced the outline of his cock with the pads of his fingers. The gentle touch made him keen softly, only to choke on the sound when his underwear was yanked down his hips and thrown aside. Goro forced his legs open, looking down at his erection with derision.

“Pathetic. How many other people did you whore yourself out to ‘for your team’?” Goro mocked. He leaned over to the side table, yanking open the drawer and pulling out a cock ring. “Did you try to bargain with the cops the same way? Let them spread you open on that table, as long as they didn’t try to get any information about the others?”

Akira’s eyes widened, and as Goro turned back to him, ring in hand, he started struggling. He tried desperately to kick Goro’s hands away, but the other boy grabbed a flailing leg, digging his fingers into the sensitive parts of his ankle and making him cry out. “I didn’t… I… Don’t put that on me… Don’t…”

Goro just watched him for a second, listening to his pleas, then bent his leg back nearly to his chest and leaned his weight on it to keep him in place. “Oh, you don’t like being bound? A shame. I want to take my time with you; it’s not fun for me if you come before I allow it.”

The ring slipped snugly around the base of Akira’s cock, and Akira closed his eyes, making a wounded noise as Goro circled his thumb against his tip. He squirmed and thrashed, trying to escape the sensation and throw Goro off, but Goro just worked his way down until he was kneading at Akira’s balls, just a little shy of too hard. That got Akira to be still, fearful with Goro’s hand on such a delicate part of him, and he stammered, “Please, Crow, don’t…”

But then Goro’s fingers slipped lower, applying firm pressure against his perineum, and his words were lost in a frantic moan as his hips jerked. He didn’t know if it was to escape the intense sensation or get more of it, but he couldn’t help it either way. Goro looked delighted at the reaction, a wicked grin on his face as he watched Akira’s eyes tear up, his cock twitching pathetically as he was denied release.

“This is where you belong,” he said, mercifully taking his hand away before Akira grew too incoherent. “You say this was for your friends, but you like this. You like being a slut for me.”

“N-No…” Akira was panting, trying to gain his breath back, but he shook his head. “I don’t… want…”

Goro sat back and began to peel off his bodysuit, and Akira couldn’t help but watch as each inch of soft skin was revealed. Goro’s cock was hard, dripping, and he crawled up the bed to push the tip against Akira’s lips. Akira turned his face away, cringing, and Goro grabbed his hair and tugged harshly. “You keep trying to resist, and every time you do, you grow closer to invalidating our deal. Who should I kill first? Sakamoto? Okumura? Perhaps that annoying little cat?”

Akira choked on a gasp, squeezing his eyes shut and opening his mouth. He let Goro move him into position, shivering as Goro pushed his cock into his mouth. “If you bite me, one of them dies,” Goro warned him, and Akira managed a muffled affirmative around the length.

Goro gave him no time to adjust, pressing deep and feeling him swallowing convulsively, trying to take the thick cock into his throat without choking. The pace he set was rough, his hips rocking against Akira’s face, fucking his mouth in mimicry of the main event yet to come. Akira made pathetic, muffled sounds, tears running down his face and hands tugging helplessly at his bindings, but Goro paid him no mind. He only pulled out when he felt himself getting too close to the edge, leaving Akira to cough and wheeze now that his airway was no longer obstructed.

He shifted over to reach the side table again, rummaging around before emerging with a handful of things. Akira blinked blearily, trying to focus long enough to tell what Goro was holding, and then he went still. A bottle of lube, some kind of toy, a gag… and a hypodermic needle. “Stop, no, stop, stop,” he began to babble, kicking his feet to push himself further up the bed. With the dexterity of a phantom thief, he managed to unhook his bound hands from the clip and lunged for the side of the bed.

Goro abandoned his handful of items to go after him. Akira almost made it to the door, uncaring of his lack of clothes, but Goro grabbed him by the arm and yanked him back. His grip was punishing, and he swung Akira around, throwing him back onto the bed and climbing on top of him. “So much for making a deal. Leader of the phantom thieves, everyone’s hero, _running away_ like a scared child at the doctor’s.” He reached for the needle, holding it in Akira’s line of sight. “Maybe I need this after all, to make you more obedient.”

Akira was crying, and his eyes had gone glassy and far away. Goro lowered the needle to his neck, a tiny touch of cold against his skin, and Akira’s breath hitched. “L…”

Goro watched him attentively, holding the needle gently against his throat. “Yes, Joker?” he asked, waiting for a response.

Akira swallowed hard. “Let me go, let me go, don’t…” he repeated, his breathing shallow, and Goro sighed before holding up the needle so he could see it again.

“Look at me,” he ordered firmly, and Akira’s eyes tracked the bright metal tip. But then Goro threw it into a corner, out of sight and far out of reach, and laid one hand over Akira’s throat, letting the warmth of his palm cover where the needle had touched. He didn’t apply any pressure, just the touch alone. “That would be unsatisfying,” he said, as Akira shivered under him. “I don’t want a limp doll that just waits to be fucked. I want all of your fire and rebellion.”

* * *

_In contrast to how rough he’d been, he kept his touches soft now, running his hands up Akira’s bound arms and down his chest, stroking through his hair and tugging just hard enough to pull him back to the moment. Akira leaned into it when he bent over to kiss along his jawline, and Goro brushed their lips together gently. He could tell Akira was all right when he started grinding up against him again, and then Akira broke the kiss and looked up at him with clear gunmetal eyes._

* * *

“W-Well?” Akira asked, Joker’s bravado bleeding back into his voice. “Do you not want your half of the deal anymore?”

“Are you really that eager to get fucked?” Goro asked, shifting back off of him and returning his bound hands to the clip. He wrapped his hand around Akira’s cock, still held by the ring, and gave it a few strokes just to listen to him moan. “They should call you whore instead of thief.”

“I just want to finish this, so you have no excuse to go back on your word,” Akira managed, once he could speak again. “That’s what I said before… Just get it over with.”

Goro reached for the lube. “Be very careful what you wish for, Joker~”

Goro started with two fingers, which made Akira wince, but it was easier to ignore the slight burn when Goro started marking up his neck in earnest, sucking hard to leave bright red marks that would darken gradually into a watercolor of bruises. He let himself drift under the sensations; the teeth and tongue on his neck and the stretch of his entrance and the overwhelming need to come all blended together into a white noise of pleasure that should have been shameful, but it wasn’t. He almost, almost begged Goro to take the ring off and finish him off right there, even though it would mean admitting defeat. But before he could, Goro pulled his fingers out and pulled away, and Akira found himself being roughly flipped over and yanked to his hands and knees.

“Wha—” His words trailed off into a desperate moan as Goro pushed inside him with no warning. His fingertips dug into Akira’s hips, and Akira was forced to balance uncomfortably on his elbows, his hands still attached to the headboard. That left his face buried in the pillow, muffling his cries as Goro pounded into him without mercy.

“This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” Goro taunted. “Rough and hard? Getting it over with?” He angled his hips, slamming directly into Akira’s prostate, and Akira _screamed_.

It felt so good. Goro inside of him felt so good. And as Goro folded over his back to press kisses up his spine, he whined pathetically and tugged at his bonds, turning his face so he could be heard.

“Please,” he begged, barely coherent. “Please, let me come… Wanna come… Goro…”

“Begging already?” Goro nipped at the back of his neck, earning a muffled whimper. “You’ll come when I’m ready.”

“Goro, please…! I’m yours, please, please!”

He could tell the words had an effect. Goro’s grip tightened on his hips just for a moment, and then he was thrusting harder and reaching around to fumble with the cock ring. “You are. You are… All mine… Akira…!”

As soon as the ring was off, all it took was a few strokes, and Akira was coming harder than he ever remembered coming in his life, wailing into the pillow. All that was keeping him from collapsing to the bed like a limp noodle was Goro’s hands, as he thrust a final few times and followed Akira over the edge.

Goro pulled out and untied his hands, and Akira whined when he tugged at his hips. Then he realized he was just keeping him from collapsing in the mess of his own cum. He flopped onto his side instead, letting out a content purr as Goro spooned against his back and draped an arm over him.

“My friends will be safe?” he murmured.

Goro was quiet for a moment, then laughed. “Of course,” he said, nuzzling in. They were both silent after that, taking a few minutes to get their bearings. Goro stayed close, warm and wrapped around him, and when he was sure Akira had stopped trembling, he kissed the back of his shoulder and said, “And, scene. I’m going to go run a bath. Lay here and relax, I’ll be right back.”

Akira mumbled his agreement, curling up a little more, and Goro went to fill the tub. When he came back a few minutes later, Akira was shivering again, this time from cold, but he whined when Goro tried to pick him up. “Nooo… Comfortable…”

“We have to get cleaned up, you big baby,” Goro said, detaching him from the bed and pulling him into a secure hold. “Come on, it’s warmer if you come with me.”

“Hmph.” Akira nuzzled his chest, but didn’t object any further, letting Goro get them both into the tub to soak in the hot water. He was quiet and drowsy while Goro wiped them down, making a soft sound as the other boy cleaned between his legs. If he hadn’t come so hard, he might have suggested they go again, but as it was he just curled closer, until finally he said, “You stopped, even though you said you wouldn’t.”

“Hm?” Goro asked, setting the washcloth aside and wrapping his arms back around him.

“The needle.”

“...of course I did, Akira. And technically I didn’t stop, I redirected.”

“I didn’t use my safeword, though,” Akira said stubbornly.

Goro sighed, digging possessive fingers into his hip. “I know that you asked for that to be included. But we’ve been together a long time now. I know what you look like when you’re on the verge of a panic attack. You should have used your safeword.”

“I could have handled it,” Akira insisted.

“That is _completely_ beside the point,” Goro huffed. He rested his chin in Akira’s hair, sounding very tired as he continued, “It’s not about whether you can handle it. It’s about whether you’re enjoying it. I’m a good actor, and I know you. I know what fake fear looks like on you. Fake fear is turning away from me because you’re pretending to be a silly virgin that doesn’t know how to deepthroat my cock. Fake fear is unhooking yourself from the bed because you saw the needle and you were adding to the drama. Real fear is how you looked when I actually had you pinned. You weren’t enjoying that. This is supposed to be a game, Akira, not something to tolerate.”

Akira winced. “I was trying to push my boundaries.”

“That’s not the situation for it.” Goro traced a bruise on his hip beneath the water gently. “And really, I know I was playing dom this time, but I’m still allowed boundaries. And I am never going to tolerate you trying to get me to hurt you for real. I draw the line there. Do you understand?”

“I’m sorry,” Akira said, leaning up to kiss him. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. The rest of it was really good, though. You’re hot when you’re winning. And whoever Haru got to make the costumes is a genius.”

Goro laughed. “You’re hot when you’re helpless to resist me, so we’re even. I still don’t really understand why you wanted to do this, but it was fun.”

“Don’t understand, but rented a penthouse suite in a fancy hotel so we’d have the right ‘atmosphere’,” Akira teased. He settled more heavily against Goro, all of it finally catching up to him as he yawned. “I wonder what would have happened if this was how it had really gone…”

Goro hesitated, but then he threaded his fingers into Akira’s hair. “Well… I wouldn’t have had the needle…” he began, smiling faintly. “I couldn’t have let you go, so once I had my fill of you, I’d have been forced to take you back to my apartment. You would have slept in my bed, of course. Probably insisted on feeding me, because you’re ridiculous and forgiving like that. And once Shido had been ruined, I would have let you go, but not before asking you to stay.”

He paused as he realized that Akira had dozed off, as if it were a bedtime story and not a description of a kidnapping. Laughing to himself, he added, “I’m not carrying you back to bed. You’re going to have to wake up and dry off.”

Akira made a sleepy noise against his neck, and Goro shook his head.

“All right. A few more minutes…”


End file.
